


Sparkling in a Pumpkin Patch!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus explains to Ratchet why they brought Baby Bumblebee to the pumpkin patch.





	1. Earth fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus explains to Ratchet why they brought Baby Bumblebee to the pumpkin patch.


	2. Hide and seek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee plays his favorite game!


	3. Munch munch..haha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is definitely hiding for some reason!


	4. Sneaky Sparkling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is caught...with attachments!


End file.
